1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting diode device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the beginning of mass production of white-light light emitting diodes (LEDs) by Nichia Corporation in 1996, global LED manufactures have devoted much effort to the research and development of the white-light LEDs. Up to now, the structures of the white-light LEDs on the market are similar to that made by Nichia Corporation. However, the white-light LEDs have some drawbacks as illustrated in Taiwan patent application publication no. 201031021, in which a light-transmissive envelope layer for encapsulating an LED chip is arc-shaped.